clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Polaris-City International Airport
Polaris-City International Airport (ACAO Code: PLS) is an airport in the City of Polaris, it was built by the Mayor, Sancho Monte Captio, to help increase the number of tourists in the city and to help the city become a megapolis. The airport has three terminals, Terminal 1 and Terminal 2, and The Cargo Terminal. It has threre runways, Runway 9/27L (11,000 ft), Runway 9/27R (11,000 ft.) and Runway 3/21 (10,000 ft.).The airport was finally completed on September 12, 2009. Destinations Terminal 1 *'SkyJet Airways': South Pole City-Metro, Newton Town, Slumolia, Neo Domino City, TerraMount, Club Penguin City-International, Satellite City, Boundtown, Chicklon,Scoodlepeep, New North Etana, Mojave, Carcery, Pengu Town, Sunday Harbor, Happyface City, Margate City, Rockhopper Island, Snellville, Sherbian City, Middle Island,Arda, Manley Ville, Mhic Lionnai, Flurryville, Angel Island, Saint-Moritz, Bern, Florence, East Bank City, New West City, Iceland, Philaworld, Mouseport, Misty Island, Charles Island, Fishwow (seasonal), Penguiki Island, Japaland-Capital, Kanapa Town, Middle Island,Los Penguines, Flystar City, Elterbrast, Outer Club Penguin,Zurich, Saint Moritz, Bern, Beachville, Sealville,Ternville, Tharntonville, Googolplex, Afens, Sparka, Denes,Peibing-Capital,Honk Gong,Mabila, Ceru City,Torona-Persan,Dellaroma, Wien, Boorlin, Newton Town, Aquarius, Ulaansnowtar, Shiverpool, East Bank City, GourdZoid, Enderby City,Penguville,Ternville,Inland, Half Pipe,Iceland,Frostize, Zurich, Parie *'SkyJet Flyer operated by SkyUnion': Penguville,Glassyglow,Ternville, Snellville, Inland, Half Pipe, South Pole City-Metro, Outer Club Penguin, Jing Jong's Island,Blizzardville, Enderby City *'SkyJet Flyer operated by SpiritAir':South Pole City-Metro,Ternville, Snellville, Penguville, Snowville,Enderby City, New Happyface City, Iceland Terminal 2 *'StarJet': Blizzardville, Gemini, Amery Island, Club Penguin City-International, Pengu Town, Aquarius, Newton Town, Pengyboo Island, Angel Island,Iceland, Ross Island, Glassyglow, Frostborough, Shield Island, Dessert Island, Turtle Atoll, Isle Royale, Doble Islands, Seal Island, Sealville, Wentley, Charles Island, Blizzard City, Ard Marcha, Arda, Kanapa City, New West City, Japaland-Capital, Penguiki Island, Beachville, Snellville, Ternville,East Bank Town, Shiverpool, *Frosian Airwaves: Philawind, South Pole City-Metro *'Penguin Air': South Pole City-Metro, Club Penguin City, New Club Penguin, Gemini *'Mcdonalds airways' Anywhere they go. Terminal 3 *'UTA': Neo Domino City, New Club Penguin, Satellite City *'AirTerra':New Club Penguin *'Club Penguin AirFlights': South Pole City-Dellas, Club Penguin City-Int'l, *'Weddell Airways':Shield City *'CP Airways': Rockhopper Island, Club Penguin City-International, Club Penguin Island,Bobtropica, Lincon Port, Ross Island, V2V Island, Palm Island, Saint-Mortiz, Inland, West Yeti (seasonal), Rasington,Flurryville, New Club Penguin, Chicklon, Afens, Denes, Sparka, Googolplex, Ninja City,New Happyface City, Iceland, Wentley, New West City, Kanapa, Gemini, Aquarius, Pengu Town, Newton Town, South Pole Cott, Outer Club Penguin, Scoodlepeep, Neo Domino City, Satellite City, Shiverpool, Carcery, Ulaansnowtar, Tharntonville, Sealville, Zurich, Saint Moritz, Bern,Angel Island,Ulaansnowtar, Glassyglow,New Con, Chase City, Gold City,New Club Penguin, Satellite City, Nib, Fishwow, Gentoo Island, Ross Island,EmotiVille,Southwest Slumolia, Flystar City, Ternville, Snellville,Doble Islands,South Pole City-Metro, Dellaroma, Wien, Terminal 4 *'Air Antarctic':Shiverpool,Glassyglow,Inland, East Bank Town, Sealville, Gentoo Island (seasonal), Pengyboo Island, Ross Island, Frostborough, Club Penguin City-International, Club Penguin Island, New Club Penguin, Flystar City, Ninja City, New Happyface City, Island,Blizzardville *'Antarctic Airlink operated by ExpressAir':Enderby City, Ternville, Glassyglow, Amery Island, Snellville, Penguville,Snowville, South Pole City-Metro, New Happyface City *'CP Airways Express operated by SkyUnion': Club Penguin City-Amherty, Newton Town, Ternville, Snellville, Snowville, Glassyglow, Iceland, Frostborough, Gemini, Outer Club Penguin, Half Pipe *'CP Airways Express operated by Eastwind Airlines': South Pole City-Metro, Club Penguin City-Amherty * Airlines of New North Etana: Wentley * Air Pengolia: Ulaansnowtar * Antarctic Airlines: Ed Island, South Pole City-Metro Terminal 5 *'Aer Frysland': Frostborough,Pengitton, Ard Mhaca, Flurryville, Mhic Lionnai, Chinook * Pacifica Airlines : Zurich, Bern, Saint-Moritz, Frostize *'TransAir': Ice City, Newton Town, Sealville, South Pole City-Metro * Margate Antarctic Airlines: South Pole City-Metro, Margate City * Dorkugal Airways: South Pole City, Googolplex, Sparka, Lichenblossom * Club Penguin AirFlights: South Pole City, Ice City, Ternville, Club Penguin City-International, Rockhopper Island, Arda, Zurich,Blizzardville, Newton Town *'Orbit Oceanic Airways':New Club Penguin, Satellite City,Neo Domino City *'PuffleAir':Manley Ville *'Air Calada':Torona-Persan, Vancooler Terminal 6 * PenguinConnection operated by SpiritAir: Blizzardville, Club Penguin City-Amherty * PenguinConnection operated by SkyUnion: Blizzardville *'Farleyan Airlines': Tharntonville, South Pole City-Metro *'FlyStar Airways':Flystar City *'Emperorlands Airlines':Capital Emperor City *'Air Ternville':Ternville, South Pole City *'Orbit Antarctica':Newton Town,Blizzardville, Ternville, Shiverpool, Aquarius,Club Penguin City-Amherty,Gemini Facilities The airport has two modern-style terminals,the first one is a passenger terminal, divided up into a Main Terminal, a North Satellite Terminal and a South Satellite Terminal one of the terminals, Terminal 4, or the Cargo Terminal has only 25 gates, The airport has jetways, made with glass and steel beans from West Pengolia. It has a 190 ft. high tower, with a sleek, new modern design. The airport has baggage claim services and border clearance service by the USA government (Department of Security), and by the UTR government. The airport also provides shops, restaurants, cafes and newsstands as well, ,MammothAir has JetzLounges in Terminal 1. The Airport is also operated by The National Air Force Wing 134. The airport has one LINK train, with inter-terminal service between Terminals One,Two and Three. The airport has bus services to the surrounding area and taxies and a large parking building next to Terminal 1. Passenger Terminals Main Terminal The Main Terminal is the largest terminal out of the three at the airport, it has 26 gates in total, marked from Gates A-1 to A-26. The terminal is served by four airlines, MammothAir, MammothConnection, StarJet and Frosian Airwaves.The terminal is home to the airport's train station with direct services from the airport to the city center. The terminal is also home to the airport's main LINK Train Station, which provides services from the airport's parking building and around the terminals. The terminal also has a JetzLounge operated by MammothAir and MammothConnection, and a FrosianLounge by Frosian Airwaves North Satellite Terminal The North Satellite Terminal is the second largest out of the three at the airport,it has 15 gates, marked from B-26 to B-41.The terminal is served by eight airlines, they are UTA, Club Penguin AirFlights, CP Airways, Air Antarctic, Airlines of New North Etana, Air Chi Con.The terminal has a UnitedLounge by UTA, a PolarLounge by Club Penguin AirFlights, a JetzLounge by CP Airways, a EtanaClub by Airlines of New North Etana and a Chi Con Lounge by Air Chi Con.The terminal has also 10 waiting lounges. The airport is also the home of the airport's Ground Transportation Terminal, where all buses, taxies and hotel shuttles operate from. South Satellite Terminal The South Satellite Terminal is the smallest terminal at the airport.There are 13 gates marked C-42 to C-55.The terminal is served by eight airlines, Aer Frysland, Snowball Airlines,TransAir, Margate Antarctic Airlines, Dorkugal Airways, Club Penguin AirFlights and Farleyan Airlines. The terminal is home to the airport's original control tower,which was decommisioned in 2008.The terminal has 6 waiting lounges, two for each gate.The terminal also has a PolarLounge by Club Penguin AirFlights, a MargateClub by Margate Antarctic Airlines, a Snowzerlounge by Snowball Airlines, a CalcuLounge by Dorkugal Airways, a Fryslounge by Aer Frysland and a PremiumClub by Farleyan Airlines. See also *Polaris *MammothAir Category:Airports